Second Chance -- Sasuke Version
by TheIceBlossom
Summary: Sasuke sadar apa yang dilakukannya ini memang terlihat bodoh. Konyol malah. Tetapi akal sehatnya seakan benar-benar telah mati. Ia hanya berharap semoga tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang hal ini, terutama Naruto. Kalau tidak, harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak dapat terselamatkan lagi.


Gomen, benar-benar telat (T^T)

Oh ya, kalau berminat silahkan baca dulu yang versi Sakura ya...

Enjoy read!

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Second Chance - Sasuke Version © TheIceBlossom**

* * *

Siswa-siswa Hidden Leaf High School berseru lega saat bel panjang -pertanda jam sekolah usai- berbunyi nyaring. Sekolah yang tadinya sunyi kini berubah ramai bak pasar karena celotehan para siswa, baik itu membicarakan tentang pelajaran yang baru saja berakhir atau rencana-rencana yang akan dilakukan sepulang sekolah ini.

Tidak kalah leganya, Sasuke spontan menghela nafas begitu mendengar bel tersebut berbunyi. Bagaimana tidak, materi kelas terakhir yang diajarkan oleh Asuma-_sensei_ terasa benar-benar membosankan. Terlebih lagi materi itu sudah sangat dikuasainya sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Bahkan Sasuke sanggup menyelesaikan soal-soal yang diberikan hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik dengan mata tertutup.

Kedengarannya _arrogant_ sekali, ya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Bukankah Uchiha memang terkenal dengan 'kesempurnaannya'?

Sasuke baru saja akan berdiri dari kursinya, ketika seorang pemuda blonde menghampiri mejanya dengan wajah cemberut. "_Teme~_ aku numpang di mobilmu yaaa?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mobilmu?"

"Kemarin ayahku menyita mobil itu karena…" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang mobilnya. Tapi nampaknya Sasuke sudah tidak lagi mendengarkan, karena tiba-tiba matanya terfokus ke arah jendela. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah jalan di depan sekolahnya yang dapat telihat dari tempatnya duduk, di lantai tiga. Seakan-akan beberapa siswa berseragam non-Hidden Leaf yang sedang melintas di sana merupakan objek paling menarik.

"… begitulah, aku akhirnya tidak dapat menggunakan mobil itu selama sebulan." Ungkap Naruto mengakhiri cerita. "Jadi, boleh ya aku menumpang di mobilmu?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap, namun melihat fokus Sasuke yang tidak tertuju padanya, membuat Naruto menegur pemuda berambut raven itu. "_Teme_!"

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari kursinya setelah sepintas menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. "Terserah." Ujarnya singkat sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Cengiran khas langsung terpeta di wajah Naruto, "Hehe… kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" ujarnya sambil menyamai langkah Sasuke. "Meskipun kadang-kadang menyebalkan." Tambahnya pelan.

Suasana di sepanjang koridor yang dilewati oleh Sasuke dan Naruto sudah cukup berisik karena aktivitas para siswa Hidden Leaf di jam pulang ini. Namun sekarang menjadi semakin berisik dengan teriakan-teriakan para gadis, serta tatapan-tatapan memuja yang dominan ditujukan pada pemuda Uchiha yang telah dicap sebagai pangeran sekolah tersebut.

"KYAAAA!"

"KYAAA!"

"SASUKE_-SAMA_!"

Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, Sasuke tetap saja merasa risih. Maka tak jarang ia melemparkan _death glare_ andalannya untuk membungkam gadis-gadis berisik tersebut. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, kegaduhan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"HYAAA~~"

"Sasuke-sama menatapku! KYAAA!" Gadis-gadis yang salah paham itu nyaris ambruk sakin senangnya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka. Apalagi di sampingnya, Naruto tampak menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah tampan sang Uchiha.

Begitu Sasuke akan mencapai tangga, seorang gadis berambut orange dengan wajah yang agak bersemu merah menghampirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sapanya.

"Oh hai, Sasame!" balas Naruto. Sebenarnya di sini siapa sih yang disapa? "Kau dari mana saja? Aku tidak melihatmu di pelajaran Asuma-_sensei _tadi."

"Ah, itu. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Anko-_sensei_." Jawab Sasame kemudian beralih kembali pada Sasuke. "Karena itu, aku mau meminjam catatanmu lagi. Boleh ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin memberi pinjaman pada Sasame. Bukannya pelit, hanya saja ia tahu bahwa gadis itu hanya ingin menarik perhatiannya saja. Sama seperti gadis-gadis berisik tadi. Kalau gadis di hadapannya ini memang berniat untuk belajar, kenapa ia repot-repot meminjam catatan padanya ketimbang meminjam catatan Nara Shikamaru -si jenius Hidden Leaf yang merupakan saingan terberat sang Uchiha, dan yang terpenting merupakan TETANGGAnya- saja?

Namun niat itu diurungkan. Sasame pasti akan merajuk dan tidak akan melepaskannya seperti yang sudah-sudah, lalu gossip tentang kedekatannya dengan gadis berambut orange itu akan berhembus semakin kencang. Lihat saja, para gadis yang tadinya menjerit histeris –atau kalap, menurutnya- mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menatap ke arahnya. Sudah dapat ditebak, pasti tentang gossip murahan itu lagi.

Dengan tergesa, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan catatannya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Sasame. Lalu ia berbalik pergi, meninggalkan gadis berambut orange itu dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal karena belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Begitu tiba di halaman sekolah, Sasuke disambut oleh keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan di dalam. Namun kali ini ia berusaha menulikan pendengarannya sambil melangkah lebar-lebar menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Berbeda dengan pemuda _blonde_ di sampingnya, pemuda itu malah menanggapi teriakan para gadis dengan senyum lima jari andalannya. Tentu saja suasana malah bertambah heboh, mengingat pemuda blonde itu juga termasuk dalam lima besar kategori _prince charming_ di Hidden Leaf.

Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat hal tersebut. Sahabat _blonde_-nya itu memang selalu membuat masalah. Bahkan _gossip_ kedekatannya dengan Sasame pun disebabkan olehnya.

**-flashback-**

Sejak kemarin _mood_ Sasuke sangat buruk. Terlalu buruk hingga membuat orang-orang yang akan berurusan dengannya harus berpikir dua kali. Sebab tentunya hampir tak ada seorangpun yang mau terlibat masalah dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, terkecuali Naruto, sahabatnya yang ternyata sekaligus menjadi dalang dari ke-_bad mood_-an pemuda raven tersebut.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto hingga membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat kalem, berubah menjadi meledak-ledak?

Ternyata pemuda _blonde_ tersebut telah lancang mengobrak-abrik isi laptop pribadi Sasuke, yang berujung pada penemuan suatu hal yang menjadi rahasia besar Uchiha Sasuke selama ini. Dan bukannya merasa bersalah atas kelancangannya, Naruto malah menggunakan rahasia itu untuk mengancam Sasuke jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

Seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke baru saja diperbudak oleh Naruto untuk membayar seluruh makan siangnya di kantin sekolah. Ia sendiri tidak makan karena sedang tidak berselera, apalagi ketika melihat sahabatnya itu makan seperti orang kerasukan setan.

"Mumpung gratis!" ujar Naruto saat disindir Sasuke mengenai cara makannya itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"Tapi aku masih tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini diam-diam kau menyimpan foto-" kalimat Naruto tertahan oleh _death glare_ yang dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya."Hehe…," Naruto malah terkekeh geli "tapi aku senang kok, ternyata sahabatku ini bukanlah gay seperti yang digossipkan orang-orang. Dan gadis berambut _pink_ itu memang manis." tambahnya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke dengan sikap bijaksana yang dibuat-buat.

"Berhentilah membahas itu, terlebih di tempat umum seperti ini." ujar Sasuke dingin sebelum mempercepat langkahnya di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas, membuat Naruto yang masih terkekeh tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

Begitu tiba di kelas, Sasuke langsung menghenyakkan diri di bangkunya. Kemudian ia membuka-buka halaman buku mata pelajaran kelas selanjutnya, Kimia. Namun tak berapa lama berselang, Naruto datang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hoi, _Teme_. Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Kimia, belum?!" Tanya Naruto panik, "Ah, pasti sudah." Jawabnya sendiri, "Aku salin ya? Aku benar-benar lupa mengerjakannya!"

"Kerjakan. Saja. Sendiri." balas Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Naruto cemberut, namun sedetik kemudian kembali menyeringai. "Hei, kau mau aku menyebarkan tentang foto itu, hm?"

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Hal itu membuat Naruto bertambah kesal, apalagi melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kelas menunjukkan bahwa waktu istirahat hampir habis dan kelas akan dimulai. Namun pemuda itu tidak kehabisan ide, dengan tiba-tiba ia melompat naik ke atas meja sehingga membuat kelas hening seketika dan perhatian Sasuke serta seluruh siswa di kelas tersebut teralih kepadanya.

"Hei, kalian mau tahu tidak…" Naruto membuka suara sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini berada lebih rendah di bawahnya. "siapa gadis yang berhasil menakhlukkan hati Uchiha Sasuke?" lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Sasuke mendelik kepadanya, apalagi kini raut penasaran terlihat jelas di wajah para penghuni kelas terlebih lagi pada para gadis.

"Gadis itu bernama…" Naruto mulai mendramatisir keadaan, tampaknya ia begitu menyukai keadaan seperti ini, dimana ia berhasil membuat ekspresi kepanikan tercetak jelas di wajah Sasuke, belum lagi raut-raut wajah yang penasaran setengah mati menuntutnya untuk segera melanjutkan kalimat. Benar-benar membuat Naruto ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ia bernama…." Naruto menarik nafas seolah-olah ia akan mengatakan keputusan yang sangat penting mengenai hidup dan mati seseorang, "Sa-"

Kalimat Naruto terputus oleh Sasuke yang dengan gesit segera menarik tangannya sehingga ia jatuh terduduk di atas meja dan detik itu pula buku PR Kimia sukses menempel di mulut- ah tidak, di wajah sang pemuda _blonde_, membuatnya terbungkam.

Setelah itu Sasuke terus menghujamkan tatapan tajam kepada Naruto yang masih shock dengan 'serangan' tiba-tiba yang baru saja dialaminya, seolah berkata 'kau bicara lagi, ku pastikan hidupmu akan menderita!'

Sementara itu, kelas menjadi gaduh kembali dengan gumaman-gumaman bernada kesal dari para penghuninya yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Naruto.

"Pasti yang dimaksud itu adalah Sasame! Siapa lagi gadis yang lebih dekat dengan Sasuke selain Sasame?" ujar salah seorang pemuda dengan lantang.

Detik berikutnya gumaman bernada setuju terdengar ramai di seluruh penjuru kelas, dan itulah awal dari gossip-gossip tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sasame yang tentu saja, SALAH!

**-end of flashback-**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hari ini Sasuke tidak mengikuti kelas seperti biasanya karena harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Ketua OSIS Hidden Leaf High School, yaitu menyelesaikan berkas-berkas OSIS. Sehingga di sinilah ia sekarang, terjebak di ruangan OSIS bersama para pengurus OSIS lainnya yang juga harus merelakan jam belajarnya tersita karena tugas tersebut.

Sasuke memandang laptop yang menyala di hadapannya dan kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk di sisi mejanya dengan pandangan penuh ketidakminatan. Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan onyx-nya ke seluruh bagian ruangan. Tampak beberapa pengurus OSIS yang terlihat serius mencorat-coret sesuatu di atas kertas, sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk berkutat dengan laptop.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke kembali menatap layar monitor laptopnya lalu jemarinya mulai menari di atas keyboard, menuangkan sederetan kalimat yang telah terkonsep rapi di kepalanya. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian ia berhenti lagi. Ia merasa lelah.

Akhir-akhir ini kesibukannya bertambah karena harus menemani ayahnya untuk menghadiri beberapa pertemuan penting yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan keluarga, Uchiha Corp. Sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku, memang telah melibatkan Sasuke sedini mungkin dalam urusan perusahaan untuk mempersiapkan Sasuke sebagai penerus tunggal perusahaan tersebut.

Sambil memijat pelipisnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk sejenak menghirup udara segar dari jendela di samping meja kerjanya.

Ah, nampaknya cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Langit biru membentang luas, hanya tampak segumpalan kecil awan putih yang menghiasinya. Pemandangan yang cukup bagus untuk sekedar melepas penat dari berbagai kesibukan.

Kemudian perhatian Sasuke teralih pada sebuah gedung besar yang terlihat cukup jelas dari tempatnya berada sekarang, di lantai tiga. Keningnya mengerut heran ketika melihat para penghuni gedung, yang ia ketahui merupakan gedung Konoha High School, berhamburan keluar dari tempat itu. Tak lama kemudian, siswa-siswa tersebut telah melintas di jalanan depan gedung Hidden Leaf dan terus berjalan menuju halte bus yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah tersebut.

'Sudah pulang?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati, lalu melirik sekilas pada jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Masih terlalu awal untuk pulang.

Tanpa sadar matanya mulai bergerak liar mencari sesosok orang atau lebih tepatnya lagi sesosok gadis berambut pink, di antara gerombolan siswa berseragam Konoha High tersebut. Kebiasaan yang biasanya ia lakukan saat jam pulang sekolah telah tiba.

Namun selang beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu tak kunjung terlihat. Kekecewaan tiba-tiba menyeruak di hati pemuda bermata onyx tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai memenuhi benaknya. Dimana gadis itu? Apa dia belum pulang? Apa dia memang tidak masuk sekolah? Atau mungkin Sasuke kurang teliti melihatnya saat gadis itu tengah melintas depan Hidden Leaf?

Ah, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Gadis itu selalu saja berhasil mengacaukan pikirannya. Sebenarnya dima- Itu dia! Gadis pink yang sedari tadi membuat Uchiha Sasuke gelisah.

'_Sakura…_' batin pemuda itu refleks mengucapkan nama sang gadis, dan tanpa ia sadari pandangannya melembut.

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu tampak berjalan sendirian. Langkah gadis itu agak melambat ketika melewati gerbang Hidden Leaf yang tertutup. Sesaat gadis itu nampak memandangi gedung Hidden Leaf High School, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis itu. Namun kemudian gadis tersebut kembali melangkah, meneruskan perjalanannya menuju halte bus. Kali ini langkahnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mulai mengingat-ingat awal dari semua ini, perasaan hangat yang langsung menyeruak tiap kali ia mendengar nama atau melihat sosok Haruno Sakura.

Sakura adalah teman sekelasnya ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Gadis itu sangat pemalu dan tertutup. Begitu tertutupnya sampai hampir saja ia tidak mengetahui nama gadis itu. Beruntung Sakura memiliki sahabat seorang gadis populer yang cukup cerewet, yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya, bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Ino selalu berusaha mengenalkan Sakura pada teman-temannya agar gadis itu mudah bergaul. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak dapat berbaur dengan cepat, itulah sebabnya gadis pink itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan. Sasuke sendiri pun lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan. Persamaan itulah yang membuat keduanya sering bertemu di tempat yang dipenuhi buku-buku tersebut. Namun karena sama-sama berkarakter pendiam, keduanya pun tak pernah saling bertegur sapa.

Terkadang diam-diam Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang serius membaca. Menurutnya gadis itu menarik.

Sasuke masih ingat ekspresi gadis itu ketika pertama kalinya ia menegur sang gadis di perpustakaan dengan menyebut nama kecilnya, bukan marganya seperti yang biasa diucapkan oleh teman-teman sekelas yang lain. Gadis itu itu agak terlonjak kaget dan sikapnya langsung berubah kikuk, membuat Sasuke harus berusaha keras menahan senyumnya.

Sasuke memang sering menanyakan tentang keberadaan Ino pada Sakura. Ia berpikir Sakura yang merupakan sahabat dekat dari gadis berambut pirang yang menjabat sebagai Sekertaris OSIS –partner kerjanya- itu mungkin tahu dimana keberadaan Ino. Selain itu, Sasuke memang merasa lebih nyaman jika bertanya pada Sakura dibanding dengan teman-teman perempuan Ino lainnya. Mungkin karena mereka pasti akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik perhatiannya seperti yang biasa terjadi. Oleh karena itu tak jarang ia menyampaikan pesan-pesan penting mengenai organisasi, seperti jadwal rapat, kepada gadis pink bermata emerald itu ketika ia tidak dapat menemukan Ino.

Suatu saat, wali kelas mereka menunjuk empat orang siswa sebagai kelompok untuk mewakili kelas mereka dalam perlombaan mading berbahasa inggris antarkelas, dan salah satunya adalah Sasuke sendiri. Kemudian wali kelas mereka mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya tiap kelas diwajibkan mengutus satu kelompok yang terdiri dari lima orang siswa, oleh karena itu, ia mempercayakan pemilihan anggota kelima pada Sasuke yang merupakan ketua dalam kelompok tersebut.

Spontan Sasuke langsung menyebut nama Sakura. Hal ini tentu saja bukan dengan tanpa alasan. Sasuke ingat bahwa gadis itu sering mendapatkan nilai tertinggi kedua –setelah Sasuke, tentunya- dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Tapi sepertinya hampir seluruh murid di kelas tampak heran dengan keputusannya tersebut, bahkan termasuk Sakura sendiri.

_"Aku memilih Haruno Sakura sebagai anggota kelima." _ulang Sasuke saat itu untuk menegaskan keputusannya.

Sasuke kembali harus menahan senyumnya agar tidak melebar saat ia melihat gadis yang telah ia sebutkan namanya itu tampak kikuk di bangkunya. Sebab entah mengapa, hal itu malah membuat Sakura terlihat err… manis?

Dan juga entah mengapa ia merasa begitu lega saat gadis itu meng'iya'kan pertanyaan wali kelas mereka yang kemudian menanyakan kesanggupannya mengikuti lomba.

Pada hari-hari selanjutnya, ia menjadi semakin akrab dengan Sakura. Mereka kerap kali berbicara mengenai lomba mading tersebut di sekolah, bahkan beberapa kali ber-sms-an ria di malam hari.

Saat lomba mading tersebut telah selesai dan membuat kelas mereka menjadi juara dalam perlombaan itu, Sasuke sempat khawatir tidak akan memiliki alasan lagi untuk dekat dengan gadis itu. Tapi ternyata kecemasannya itu tidak berarti, sebab ia masih bisa menghubungi Sakura untuk mendiskusikan tugas-tugas sekolah mereka. Pembicaraan mereka pun yang sebelumnya hanya seputar materi lomba mading, meluas hingga ke beberapa hal pribadi yang kecil. Terlebih mereka mempunyai minat yang sama dalam membaca buku, sehingga perpustakaan menjadi tempat mereka sering bertemu dan kemudian membicarakan atau bertukar pengetahuan tentang hal-hal baru yang didapatkan dari buku yang mereka baca masing-masing. Hanya dengan gadis itu, Sasuke tidak pernah kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan karena pengetahuan Sakura yang terbilang cukup luas.

Sasuke merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat Sakura, mendengarkannya berceloteh tentang apapun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan senyum lembut yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Padahal ketika orang lain yang melakukannya, ia pasti akan langsung mendelik tidak suka. Tapi gadis itu berbeda. Dan sampai detik ini pun Sasuke tidak dapat menemukan alasan di balik semua kenyamanan yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan gadis itu.

Sayangnya ketika SMA mereka tidak dapat berada di kelas yang sama lagi, bahkan tidak di sekolah yang sama. Sasuke harus menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat karena tidak menemukan nama sang gadis tertera di papan pengumuman Hidden Leaf High School sebagai siswa yang lolos seleksi masuk. Padahal gadis itulah yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk tetap bersekolah di Jepang, bukan di luar negeri seperti yang disarankan oleh kedua orang tuanya saat itu.

Belakangan Sasuke ketahui bahwa gadis itu bersekolah di Konoha High School, sebuah SMA yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Hidden Leaf. Takdir kah?

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, ketika jam pulang sekolah, koridor akan ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar untuk menghindar dari 'serangan' para fangirls-nya.

Di sampingnya, terlihat Naruto yang bersusah payah untuk menyamakan langkah lebar Sasuke sambil terus merengek pada pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"_Teme_, ayolah~ pinjami aku mobilmu ya?" bujuk Naruto, namun diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan. "Masa kau tidak mau menolong sahabatmu ini sih? Ayolah~ ini kencan pertamaku dengan Hinata, dan mobilku masih disita!"

"Itu bukan urusanku." balas Sasuke dingin, nampaknya ia mulai gerah oleh rengekan Naruto.

"Ck, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" Naruto memandang sebal pada sahabatnya itu, "Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan 'selamat' ketika tadi kuberitahu bahwa kemarin Hinata telah resmi menjadi kekasihku. Padahal kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana perjuanganku untuk mendapatkannya, sampai aku harus berurusan dengan kakaknya yang mengidap _sister-complex_ akut itu!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Naruto yang mengikutinya sedari tadi pun ikut berhenti. "Jadi, kau ingin aku mengucapkan 'selamat'?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, selamat atas keberhasilanmu _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke kemudian, membuat senyum di wajah Naruto mengembang, sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi "Dan sampaikan pada Hinata bahwa aku turut berduka cita atas nasib buruk yang telah menimpanya."

Sasuke pun pergi dengan seulas seringai jahil dibibirnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya sambil mencerna ucapan Sasuke barusan. Begitu ia mengerti, ia pun spontan meneriaki Sasuke meskipun pemuda tersebut sudah tidak nampak lagi di pandangannya.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari gedung Hidden Leaf dan melangkah menuju tempat ia memarkir mobilnya, ketika tiba-tiba Sasame mucul menghampirinya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Sasame

"Hn." jawab Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sasame harus bersusah payah menyamakan langkah lebar-lebar sang pemuda.

Merasa kurang mendapat perhatian, gadis bersurai orange itu langsung menghadang Sasuke tepat di depannya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

'Apa lagi sekarang?' batin Sasuke menggeram. Tadi Naruto, sekarang gadis ini. Apa orang-orang ini memang hobby mengganggunya?

"Err… boleh aku minta tolong?" Tanya Sasame lagi, kali ini terdengar agak malu-malu.

"Apa?"

"Aku menumpang di mobilmu ya?" pinta Sasame, "Supirku tidak bisa menjemputku hari ini karena mobil tiba-tiba mogok. Boleh ya?"

"Kenapa tidak bersama Shikamaru saja, rumahnya berdekatan dengan rumahmu kan?" balas Sasuke.

"Ah, dia…" Sasame mengarahkan pandangannya ke parkiran, di sana tampak seorang gadis berseragam Konoha High yang sedang berdiri di samping sebuah mobil milik Shikamaru "Dia akan pulang bersama gadis itu, kekasihnya. Aku tidak mungkinkan mengganggu mereka." jelasnya.

Kening Sasuke agak berkerut ketika melihat gadis yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasame sebagai kekasih Shikamaru. Setahunya, gadis berkuncir empat itu adalah teman dekat Sakura di SMA. Sasuke kerap kali melihatnya pulang sekolah bersama Sakura.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sasame, membuat Sasuke agak tersentak dari lamunannya. Namun tentunya Sasuke tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Terserah." jawabnya singkat lalu berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir, yang ternyata berada di samping mobil Shikamaru. Di belakang, Sasame mengikutinya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sesekali gadis itu tampak merapikan poninya yang agak berantakan ditiup angin.

Sasuke baru memasuki mobilnya dan bersiap men-starter benda tersebut dengan Sasame yang sudah duduk manis di jok sampingnya, ketika ia mendengar gadis berkuncir empat itu berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi kan?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ya." jawab seseorang yang ditanyai, Shikamaru rupanya. "Tumben kau tidak bersama Sakura dan Tenten. Kemana mereka?"

"Mereka ada rapat, sebentar lagi kan Konoha High akan mengadakan festival. Mungkin mereka baru akan selesai sejam lagi." jelas gadis tersebut.

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Katakan pada mereka, sering-sering saja begitu."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya sang gadis dengan polosnya.

"Tidak, lupakan saja." jawab Shikamaru cepat dengan semburat merah tipis yang tidak kentara menghiasi pipinya, "Masuklah." Ujarnya lagi sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sang gadis.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan pasangan tersebut pun tersenyum tipis. Bukan karena mendengar kalimat Shikamaru yang mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda itu sangat bahagia bisa pulang bersama sang gadis. Sama sekali bukan. Namun, sebuah ide yang terlintas dibenaknya setelah mendengar percakapan itu lah yang membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" tegur Sasame heran melihat Sasuke yang terus berdiam diri itu.

"Hn."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku teringat kalau aku sudah berjanji akan meminjamkan mobil ini pada Naruto. Selain itu masih ada pekerjaan OSIS yang harus segera ku selesaikan. Jadi sepertinya kau harus mencari tumpangan lain." jelas Sasuke. Bohong, tentu saja. Tapi semua ini dilakukannya demi memuluskan rencananya.

Sasame tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kekecewaan di wajahnya. "Oh, begitu…"

Sasuke pun keluar dari mobil tersebut diikuti Sasame. Kemudian pemuda itu segera menuju gedung Hidden Leaf untuk mencari Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu! sepertinya aku memiliki waktu senggang. Jadi aku akan menemanimu di ruang OSIS." ujar Sasame terenyum saat ia berhasil mengejar Sasuke yang sedang melintasi koridor.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Terserah gadis itu saja lah.

Di depan sebuah kelas, Sasuke melihat Naruto bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo. Pemuda pirang itu tampak sedang mengatakan sesuatu dengan ekspresi takut-takut, sementara gadis yang diajaknya bicara hanya tertunduk dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Hn, _Dobe_." tegur Sasuke. Begitu Naruto menoleh, Sasuke segera melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke arah pemuda itu yang segera ditangkap dengan sigap. "Segera kembalikan kalau kau sudah selesai." Setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang langsung tercengang.

Naruto menatap bergantian kunci di tangannya dan punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Apa yang tadi itu benar-benar Sasuke?

.

.

.

Tampaknya rencana Sasuke berjalan mulus. Setelah mengulur-ulur waktu dengan berpura-pura sibuk di ruang OSIS, akhirnya ia dapat melihat gadis pink itu melintas di depan gerbang Hidden Leaf lagi. Gadis yang tidak dapat dilihatnya selama hampir dua minggu ini.

Dan kini di sinilah ia, berada di bus yang sama dengan sang gadis. Bahkan tempat duduk mereka bersebelahan, hanya saja terdapat seorang gadis bercepol dua –teman Sakura- di antara mereka.

Sasuke sadar apa yang dilakukannya ini memang terlihat bodoh. Konyol malah. Tetapi akal sehatnya seakan benar-benar telah mati. Ia hanya berharap semoga tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang hal ini, terutama Naruto. Kalau tidak, harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak dapat terselamatkan lagi.

Namun sekarang ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak berani menyapa Sakura, padahal jarak mereka sudah sedekat ini. Akhirnya ia hanya terdiam sambil memandangi gadis tersebut.

Selama beberapa tahun ini tampaknya gadis itu sudah banyak berubah. Ia terlihat lebih ceria dan tidak tertutup lagi. Bahkan –menurut pengamatan Sasuke- gadis itu tampaknya cukup populer di Konoha High. Hal itu dilihatnya ketika baru memasuki bus. Beberapa siswa berseragam Konoha High tampak menyapa Sakura, yang tentu saja langsung dibalasnya sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke merasa senang. Sehingga tanpa sadar ia menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Refleks, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain di sampingnya dan kebetulan itu ke tempat Sasame –yang sedari tadi mengikutinya- duduk.

"Oh ya Sasuke-_kun_, untuk praktikum Biologi kau sekelompok dengan siapa?" Tanya Sasame.

"Neji." balas Sasuke singkat.

"Hm, beruntung sekali. Kalau aku dengan…" Sasame mulai berceloteh tentang teman sekelompoknya, namun pikiran Sasuke tidak terfokus pada celotehan Sasame walaupun pandangannya terarah pada gadis orange tersebut. Pemuda itu malah sibuk menerka-nerka ekspresi sang gadis berambut _pink_ yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya. Dan memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menegurnya, membuat Sasuke tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

Namun sampai bus berhenti di halte tujuan Sakura, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Gadis itu lewat begitu saja, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Seandainya gadis itu berbalik sekali saja, pasti ia dapat melihat sorot kekecewaan di mata Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Aula di salah satu fakultas Universitas Hi sudah ramai oleh para perwakilan dari berbagai SMA di Jepang. Mereka diutus untuk mewakili sekolah masing-masing dalam sebuah lomba cepat tepat, sebuah ajang bergengsi tahunan yang diadakan di universitas ternama di kota ini.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan besar tersebut, ia menangkap berbagai macam ekspresi para peserta lomba. Mulai dari yang gugup berlebihan sampai harus keluar masuk aula untuk pergi ke toilet, yang komat-kamit entah menghapal materi lomba atau sekedar memanjatkan doa, hingga pandangannya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pink yang baru masuk aula. Tampaknya gadis tersebut –bersama kedelapan siswa lainnya- diutus oleh Konoha High untuk mengikuti lomba ini.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menatap ke arahnya. _Onyx-_nya bersirobok langsung dengan _emerald_ milik sang gadis. Sayangnya, Sakura langsung membuang muka dan berjalan menuju seorang lelaki –kelihatannya itu gurunya- yang sedari tadi melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Perasaan terabaikan mulai menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Tidakkah gadis itu ingin berbicara dengannya seperti dulu? Atau hanya ia saja yang menginginkannya?

Bahkan Sasuke merasa bahwa gadis itu berusaha menghindari pertemuan dengannya saat ia berkunjung sebagai perwakilan Hidden Leaf di festival tahunan Konoha High yang diadakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa gadis itu sudah melupakannya?

Tidak.

Sakura bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Sasuke cukup mengenalnya. Gadis itu baik hati walaupun 'agak' pemalu- ah, tentu saja! Mengapa kemungkinan itu tidak terpikir sebelumnya?

Sakura mungkin tidak berani membuka pembicaraan duluan karena gadis itu cukup pemalu. Apalagi ia mengakui bahwa sikapnya tampak dingin dan tidak bersahabat, terutama kepada para gadis. Tapi- hey! pengecualian untuk gadis pink itu.

Kalau begitu, bukankah lebih baik jika ia yang menegur duluan?

Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengambil _handphone_ dari sakunya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu di sana.

**To : Haruno Sakura**

_Aku tidak tahu kalau wajahku sudah berubah sangat jauh sampai kau tidak bisa mengenaliku lagi._

Ia memandang ke arah Sakura berada. Tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas saat gadis itu membuka _handphone_-nya. Terlebih lagi gadis itu sempat memandang balik ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk.

**From : Haruno Sakura**

_Hehehe... maaf. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak menyapaku duluan?_

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ah, ternyata benar. Gadis itu hanya tidak berani menegurnya duluan. Tapi sekarang apa yang harus dikatakannya –ditulisnya- pada Sakura? Ia merasa benar-benar idiot sekarang.

**To : Haruno Sakura**

_Hn._

Sasuke meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kali ini menatap Sasuke lagi sambil tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan seringai khas-nya, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan lebih dari itu.

Pengumuman bahwa lomba akan segera dimulai, terdengar menggema di aula tersebut. Para peserta pun mulai bersiap-siap, tanpa terkecuali Sakura dan Sasuke.

Namun baru saja Sasuke duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk para peserta lomba, sebuah pesan masuk di _handphone_-nya.

**From : Haruno Sakura**

_Semoga berhasil! ^^_

Seandainya saja ia bukan seorang Uchiha, ia pasti akan melompat-lompat girang setelah membaca pesan itu.

**To : Haruno Sakura**

_Kau juga._

Perlombaan berlangsung seperti pada umumnya. Tiga kelompok dari sekolah yang berbeda bertanding, berebut menjawab pertanyaan pilihan ganda agar meraih _point_ tertinggi. Dalam satu kelompok, terdiri dari tiga orang.

Giliran Sasuke baru saja selesai beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun kali ini ia kembali ke aula perlombaan dan duduk di bangku penonton untuk melihat pertandingan Sakura.

Sasuke berusaha menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi gugup Sakura. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ia melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah sang gadis. Hal tersebut mengingatkannya pada masa-masa SMP mereka.

Ya, gadis itu tetap terlihat manis.

Namun tiba-tiba perasaan tidak suka mulai menelusup ke dalam dirinya ketika dilihatnya sang gadis tampak begitu dekat dengan seorang laki-laki yang menjadi partner-nya dalam perlombaan. Laki-laki berkaca mata hitam itu terlihat membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sakura, dan tak lama kemudian Sakura tampak tersenyum ke arah laki-laki tersebut

Cemburu, eh?

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi seluruh siswa kelas tiga Hidden Leaf High School, sebab mereka telah dinyatakan lulus seratus persen. Ada perasaan haru dihati mereka sebab selama tiga tahun di Hidden Leaf, tak terhitung lagi banyaknya peristiwa yang dilalui di tempat ini. Mereka pun mengabadikan momen-momen sebelum perpisahan itu dengan berfoto-foto ria baik bersama teman-teman maupun guru-guru _favorite_ mereka.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk larut dalam euforia tersebut. Pemuda itu malah duduk menyendiri di meja kerjanya di ruangan OSIS sambil mengamati kerumunan siswa Hidden Leaf yang sedang berbahagia itu di halaman sekolah.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka. Sasame pun masuk.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menatap ke arah halaman sekolah.

"Kau tidak mau bergabung?" Tanya Sasame.

"Hn."

Hening.

Gadis itu lalu terdiam. Ia tertunduk sambil memainkan ujung roknya dengan gugup.

Sasuke yang heran dengan suasana yang tidak biasa ini, menoleh ke arah gadis berambut orange tersebut. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sasame mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak bersemu merah. "… Y-ya… aku…"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sasame.

Sementara itu Sasame tampak bersusah payah menelah ludahnya. Namun dengan sekali helaan nafas, gadis itu kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"…."

"Ah, tidak perlu dijawab. Aku tahu Sasuke-_kun_ hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, tidak lebih." lanjut Sasame dengan nada seriang mungkin. "Tanpa ku katakanpun pasti Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menyadarinya sejak awal."

"…."

"Aku merasa hari-hariku di SMA menjadi menyenangkan selama dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun_, karena itu aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku secara langsung padamu." ujar Sasame, "Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau membiarkanku mendekatimu, meskipun aku tahu kau menjadi risih karenanya."

Sasuke cukup salut dengan ketegaran gadis di hadapannya ini. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya akan langsung tersedu-sedu begitu mengetahui bahwa perasaan mereka tidak berbalas.

"Tapi kita masih bisa berteman kan?" Tanya Sasame melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tetap datar.

"Tentu." balas Sasuke. Kali ini ia memasang senyum simpul di wajahnya, sedikit penghargaan untuk ketegaran gadis itu.

Sorai-sorai euforia dari halaman sekolah terdengar semakin keras.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bergabung dengan mereka." Sasame melanjutkan dengan nada memohon, "Aku tahu kau tidak suka keramaian, tapi ini kenang-kenangan terakhir kita di Hidden Leaf."

"…Baiklah."

Halaman Hidden Leaf benar-benar ramai. Teriakan kebahagiaan terdengar dimana-mana. Sasuke mendengus geli mendapati Naruto yang sedang memeluk Hinata dengan wajah sedih yang berlebihan. Ia memang sempat mendengar dari Naruto bahwa Hinata akan melanjutkan study-nya di luar negeri, sehingga pasangan itu harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Sasame menghampiri Sasuke kemudian menggandeng tangannya dengan wajah ceria sambil menyeret pemuda itu untuk berfoto bersama. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, tapi biarlah. Sesekali menyenangkan hati gadis itu, tidak ada salahnya kan?

Seusai berfoto, Sasame menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu." ujar Sasame.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lain kali kau harus mengenalkanku pada gadis itu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Sasame tertawa kecil, "hehe… Aku sendiri belum yakin, sih. Tapi aku merasa kau sedang menyukai seseorang, itulah sebabnya kau menolak semua gadis." jelas Sasame, "Yah… kecuali kabar itu benar."

"Kabar apa?"

"Kabar yang menyatakan bahwa kau itu gay! hahahaha…" Sasame terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke mendengus, pasti ini ulah Naruto lagi. Haahh…

Pemuda itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang sekolah. Sesaat ia sempat melihat sosok gadis berambut _pink_ disana. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya halusinasinya saja, sebab di gerbang itu hanya tampak dua orang gadis berseragam Hidden Leaf yang sedang berbincang.

Mungkin ia yang terlalu berharap Sakura ada di sisinya saat ini, merayakan kelulusan bersama seperti waktu SMP dulu.

Apakah kesempatan itu akan datang lagi?

.

.

.

Universitas Hi sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru yang sedang mengurus administrasi di salah satu universitas yang paling diminati di Jepang itu. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, ia baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya di fakultas tempat ia diterima di universitas tersebut dan sedang bergegas pergi menuju Uchiha Corp. untuk menghadiri sebuah _meeting_.

Saat berada di lobby fakultas, tiba-tiba ia berpapasan dengan gadis itu.

Ya, gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, apalagi dilihatnya gadis itu tengah memegang sebuah map berlambang fakultas ini. Tanpa sadar ia berucap pelan, "Sakura?"

Gadis tersebut terlonjak kaget saat bertatapan langsung dengannya. Entah mengapa, hal ini membuatnya teringat pada kejadian serupa waktu SMP dulu.

"S-sasuke-_kun_?" tampaknya gadis itu benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau diterima di fakultas ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang kembali memasang tampang stoic-nya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kaku.

Jujur saja, Sasuke benar-benar merasa senang saat ini. Ia dan gadis itu sefakultas, artinya mereka akan sering bertemu. Mungkin inilah kesempatan untuknya.

Sasuke baru saja akan membuka mulutnya lagi saat sebuah panggilan dari _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Ia segera menjawab panggilan tersebut, "Hn. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sudah tiba di sana." Ujarnya singkat lalu memutuskan panggilan itu.

Ia menatap Sakura sejenak.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia pun langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah yang bersemangat. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kali ini.

Di luar, langit tampak begitu cerah seakan mendukung suasana hati sang Uchiha.

'Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah mengacaukan pikiranku." batin Sasuke menyeringai.

Well… Haruno Sakura, bersiaplah!

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Maaf kalau fic ini banyak cacatnya *ojigi* Ini juga dikerjakan disela-sela tugas yang menumpuk :(

Terima kasih untuk seluruh reader, dan untuk yang menyempatkan diri me-review Second Chance versi Sakura :

**Skizo ; Nina317Elf ; SRZ ; Haruno Erna Chan ; danDogoier ; Quinza'TomatoCherry ; Lavender's Violin; Guest ; poetrie-chan; mythaputrir ; Lynch Tojo; Scy Momo Cherry ; Lin Narumi Rutherford ; Ichikawa soma; Fiyui-chan**

*big hug*

Maaf (lagi) bagi yang sudah request, Second Chance tidak akan ada sequelnya. Karena sebenarnya ini (yang Versi Sakura) adalah kisah nyata author yang agak dirubah sana-sini demi menyamarkan identitas 'Sasuke' yang ada di kehidupan nyata, dan sampai saat ini tidak ada kelanjutannya. Versi Sasuke ini aja ngarang bebas, hahaha...

Untuk yang bertanya SasuSaku masuk fakultas apa, jawabannya yaitu fakultas Teknik! kalau perlu Teknik Sipil, biar sama dengan author hehe... *plakk*

Okay, Mind to Review?


End file.
